The present invention relates to a sliding support for shower head.
It is known that it is rather common to connect shower heads to a support which is slidable along a vertical guide fixed to the wall in order to allow to place the shower head at the level best appreciated by the user.
Once the support has reached the chosen position, it must of course remain firmly in that position; for this purpose, conventional supports have locking means which are controlled by knobs or buttons which the user must first release every time he wishes to position the shower head differently and must then operate so as to achieve a locking action.